Murder He Wrote
by CPFIndustries
Summary: This is sort of my interpretation of what Murder He Wrote might be like. I write this when I am bored at work.
1. Chapter 1

He was so excited. This was it. Their first weekend away, as a couple of course. There was that trip to LA that they went on. Where they almost did the deed. But this, this was their first vacation as a couple. Even though nobody knew that they were together (which of course made it much more fun). They were going to the Hampton's.

Castle had planned the weekend so that it was the most perfect, romantic and unforgettable weekend that Beckett would experience. She didn't know where they were going, only that they were going away and that she had to pack a bikini. Of course Castle was completely OK for her to skinny dip, but she wasn't going to let him get that fantasy just yet. In her eyes he has to earn that gift.

It was 5pm on Friday afternoon and they all had just knocked off work. It was a long weekend so they also had Monday off.

"Have a good weekend" said Ryan.

"You too" replied Beckett.

And Castle and Beckett got into Castle's car and they drove off to her apartment so that they could get her stuff for the trip. Castle was packed and ready with all his belongings already in the car.

"So you going to tell me where we are going Castle or do I have to tease you into telling me?" asked Beckett, making the last part sound as sexy as she could.

"Am I not allowed to surprise my girlfriend with a mystery weekend away? I thought you liked solving things?" replied Castle

"OK fine. Don't tell me. But if I guess then will you tell me if I got it correct?" said Beckett.

"Hmmm let me think. Nope, sorry Kate. But I want to surprise you. I will tell you this though." He said walking towards her and placing his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck.

"It. Will. Be. The. Best. Weekend. Of. Your. Life." Said Castle kissing her neck after each word.

By 6pm they were on their way to their romantic weekend away. The car ride took approximately an hour and consisted of Beckett reading a book while Castle was driving. Then by 7pm they were at the Hampton's. Stepping out of the car Castle was watching Beckett's expression that was on her face. He could tell that she was amazed by what she was standing in front of.

"Welcome to your sexy weekend getaway Miss Beckett." Said Castle

Beckett was speechless. She never believed that she would be standing in front of a house this big and this amazing. Her mouth was opened as far as it could go and her face had a shocked yet amazed look on it.

_Holy crap! This is incredible. I have the best boyfriend ever! _She thought to herself.

Her grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the house, and as he opened the double doors he said to her;

"Welcome to our oasis."

She looked at him with that look she always gives him. The same one she gave both Castle and Ryan when Ryan volunteered to go with Castle to the 'ghost house'.

"Well for this weekend anyway. It's all ours." Said Castle attempting to reassure her.

This was his house in the Hampton's she had heard about and he had invited her to once before but she declined his previous offer. But now there was nothing to stop her. She was amazed at this place, but most of all she was happy that she said yes and that she was here with Castle. Right now, in this moment, there is nowhere else she would rather be.

He pulled her into his arms.

"So, do you like* it?" he asked

"I love it. But I love the company more" she replied giving him a sweet smile before kissing him deeply.

He pulled her to the couch where they sat and kissed passionately.

_2 HOURS LATER!_

They were lying on the couch in each other's arms after their first vacation love making session.

"You hungry?" asked Castle as she was stroking his arms.

"Depends on what there was to eat." Was her reply

"Whatever you want to eat my love, I will make it happen." Said Castle

After dinner and a glass or two of wine they made their way to the bedroom. Which is when they once again, made love to each other. Their love was so strong, it was like they had been together since the beginning of time.

In the morning as the magical sun rose over the verandah and the sun beams were piercing through the curtains, they awoke. Castle placed a gentle kiss on Beckett's temple.

"Good morning beautiful." Castle said to her

"Mmmmm morning. So this is real, it wasn't a dream?" Beckett said still sleepy

"No it wasn't a dream it is all very real. You wake up a little bit more and I'll go make some coffee and breakfast." Said Castle

As Beckett rolled back over Castle got out of bed and stared at the woman who was lying in his bed so peaceful and beautiful. He was still trying to believe that he was dating Kate Beckett, the woman who had a wall around her heart.

He then made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to start making their breakfast.

He was making pancakes as Beckett walked down the stairs and joined him by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Mmmmm smells good." She said to him

He turned around and kissed her deeply. After breakfast they went for a dip in the pool. Unfortunately for Castle it was not skinny dipping. But Beckett had fun watching him pout for it. They had a nice romantic couple hours in the pool area. When it came to lunch time he decided to take her out and show her the shopping part of the Hampton's.

They had a nice romantic lunch out and then he took her shopping. Of which she could buy what she liked. They were in this boutique and Beckett had on this beautiful floor length dress that was so elegant and graceful. It suited her perfectly.

"You like it?" Asked Castle

"I love it! It's so pretty. I look like my mom." Replied Beckett

"We'll take this one please." Castle said to the lady who was currently working.

"Wait, wait, wait, Castle no. This dress is $700. No you can't buy it for me, no. I won't let you it's too much." Said Beckett

"Beckett you are my girlfriend it is my job to spoil you. Please allow me to buy this for you."Replied Castle practically begging her to let him buy it for her

Beckett really wanted this dress but she knew that it was too much for her buy it and was too proud a woman to allow Castle to buy it.

"Fine, but promise me that you won't buy any more big ticket items OK?" said Beckett

He walked up to her and kissed her. Holding her face in his hands he said;

"OK I won't for a little while. OK?" Castle said to her

"By the way you look sexy as ever in that dress." He whispered into her ear as he was making his way to the cash register.

She went back into the dressing room to remove the dress. It was now time to return to the house where they were spending their long weekend vacation. As they were walking up to the front door she interlocked her fingers with his.

"How am I ever going to repay you for your kindness dear sir?" she said to him biting her lower lip

"Well I can think of one way." He said as he turned to face her and then he kissed her deeply. They were none the wise that they had an audience.

Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, Esposito, Martha and Alexis were standing on the porch watching all this unfold. They were all surprised to see Castle and Beckett kissing. Even though they all knew that it was an inevitable event and that they were all jumping for joy inside.

As Castle and Beckett turned to step onto the porch they looked up and saw their friends standing there with shocked looks on their faces. Beckett and Castle were panicking inside. What on earth were they all doing here?

"Uhhh hi guys. Nice to see you." Said Lanie, and Beckett knew that tone. And that expression that was on Lanie's face Beckett knew that she had some explaining to do.

After a few awkward moments of silence Ryan was the first one to break the ice.

"So you going to invite us in?" Ryan spoke

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah sure" Castle mumbled as he stepped up and unlocked the door and invited his friends, mother and daughter inside.

"So guys, what are you doing here?" Castle asked with caution as Beckett had her head down trying to work out what to say to them all.

"Well we thought that we would come and see if Castle knew who Beckett's new boyfriend was. But it seems that it is no longer a mystery, as it is actually you Castle. Care to explain?" Lanie said

"So it was necessary for absolutely all of you to come on this little field trip?" said Castle

And as soon as he did Beckett elbowed him as to say don't make them more angry than they already are.

"Yes it was necessary for all of us to come because the boys were going to tie you to a chair until you told us what we wanted to know. Now would you please explain, when did this happen?" Lanie asked moving her finger around in the air when asking the question.

So they all sat down as Castle and Beckett explained everything. The rooftop, that night, the shooting, everything. Everything was explained and they all sat there and listened with a glass of wine in their hands to take the edge off. It was Lanie who could not contain her excitement as she jumped up and hugged them both giggling and squealing with joy as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

2 HOURS LATER!

They were lying on the couch in each other's arms after their first vacation love making session.

"You hungry?" asked Castle as she was stroking his arms.

"Depends on what there was to eat." Was her reply

"Whatever you want to eat my love, I will make it happen." Said Castle

After dinner and a glass or two of wine they made their way to the bedroom. Which is when they once again, made love to each other. Their love was so strong; it was like they had been together since the beginning of time.

In the morning as the magical sun rose over the veranda and the sun beams were piercing through the curtains, they awoke. Castle placed a gentle kiss on Beckett's temple.

"Good morning beautiful." Castle said to her

"Mmmmm morning. So this is real, it wasn't a dream?" Beckett said still sleepy

"No it wasn't a dream it is all very real. You wake up a little bit more and I'll go make some coffee and breakfast." Said Castle

As Beckett rolled back over Castle got out of bed and stared at the woman who was lying in his bed so peaceful and beautiful. He was still trying to believe that he was dating Kate Beckett, the woman who had a wall around her heart.

He then made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to start making their breakfast.

He was making pancakes as Beckett walked down the stairs and joined him by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Mmmmm smells good." She said to him

He turned around and kissed her deeply. After breakfast they went for a dip in the pool. Unfortunately for Castle it was not skinny dipping. But Beckett had fun watching him pout for it. They had a nice romantic couple hours in the pool area. When it came to lunch time he decided to take her out and show her the shopping part of the Hampton's.

They had a nice romantic lunch out and then he took her shopping. Of which she could buy what she liked. They were in this boutique and Beckett had on this beautiful floor length dress that was so elegant and graceful. It suited her perfectly.

"You like it?" Asked Castle

"I love it! It's so pretty. I look like my mom." Replied Beckett

"We'll take this one please." Castle said to the lady who was currently working.

"Wait, wait, wait, Castle no. This dress is $700. No you can't buy it for me, no. I won't let you it's too much." Said Beckett

"Beckett you are my girlfriend it is my job to spoil you. Please allow me to buy this for you."Replied Castle practically begging her to let him buy it for her

Beckett really wanted this dress but she knew that it was too much for her buy it and was too proud a woman to allow Castle to buy it.

"Fine, but promise me that you won't buy any more big ticket items OK?" said Beckett

He walked up to her and kissed her. Holding her face in his hands he said;

"OK I won't for a little while. OK?" Castle said to her

"By the way you look sexy as ever in that dress." He whispered into her ear as he was making his way to the cash register.

She went back into the dressing room to remove the dress. It was now time to return to the house where they were spending their long weekend vacation. As they were walking up to the front door she interlocked her fingers with his.

"How am I ever going to repay you for your kindness dear sir?" she said to him biting her lower lip

"Well I can think of one way." He said as he turned to face her and then he kissed her deeply. They were none the wise that they had an audience.

Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, Esposito, Martha and Alexis were standing on the porch watching all this unfold. They were all surprised to see Castle and Beckett kissing. Even though they all knew that it was an inevitable event and that they were all jumping for joy inside.

As Castle and Beckett turned to step onto the porch they looked up and saw their friends standing there with shocked looks on their faces. Beckett and Castle were panicking inside. What on earth were they all doing here?


End file.
